Telephones and computers are connected to telecommunications networks through the use of standardized modular connections. These modular connections often rely on the use of plugs secured within jacks. The plugs typically comprise a latch that engages with and secures the plug within the jack. The latch may be depressed to disengage the plug for easy removal from the jack, allowing easy disconnection of a device from a network without using tools. In some cases, the latch may be accidentally depressed or unauthorized users may tamper with the latch, resulting in unwanted removal of the plug from its associated jack.
In some installations, particularly those involving fiber optic connections, two plugs are placed in tandem into a jack with two receptacles. These dual-plug installations are susceptible to accidental latch depression and unauthorized tampering as described above, with the added danger that one removed plug renders the entire two-plug connection non-functional.
There is a need, therefore, to protect installations of plugs and prevent their unintended disconnection from associated jacks.